


A Late Breakfast

by Unusual_Raccoon



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Shower Sex, Upjas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: Hailey is getting used to having Vanessa as a roommate, their mornings together are pretty great too.
Relationships: Vanessa Rojas/Hailey Upton
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	A Late Breakfast

It had been a while since Hailey had lived with well...anyone, not counting Garrett when they were undercover and even then it hadn’t been a real relationship. Still Vanessa was a nice change of pace to Hailey’s life.

They had been living together, and doing  _ other _ things, for nearly a month, and while their time together had been very revealing, Hailey was quickly learning one very important thing about her new roommate and lover; Vanessa Rojas sleeps like the dead.

The night before they had fallen into Hailey’s bed, tangled up in one another, mouths and hands clinging to any available flesh.

The blonde roused at the sound of her alarm quickly dismissing it before turning her attention to the other warm body in her bed, her eyelids were heavy as she observed the brunette curled up in her arms. There laid her lover, mouth hanging open as she snored rather cutely and her wild mess of curls spilled out over the pillow like a pool of ink.

Hailey smiled at the sight, unable to deny the feeling of warmth that bloomed in her chest at the sight of Vanessa sleeping so soundly. Her best guess was that Vanessa’s ability to sleep nearly anywhere and through practically anything was yet another skill she had picked up from living in 32 foster homes throughout her youth.

“Ness…” Hailey hummed as she poked experimentally at Vanessa’s cheek, earning nearly no reaction from the snoozing brunette, except for a small drowsy snort. Hailey smiled, pulling Vanessa closer in her arms so they were chest to chest. The little tank top Vanessa had worn to bed rode up revealing a pretty expanse of silken caramel skin. Hailey couldn’t help but trail her hand up the taut abdomen that was exposed to her. Her fingers smoothed up past the shallow divot of her navel, tiptoed her fingers teasingly over her ribs, splaying her palm over the warm skin.

Her teasing touches eliciting a gentle flutter of Vanessa’s thick eyelashes and a sleepy squirm into the pillow she was laying on.

“Ness.” Hailey mumbled again, dipping her head down to press a playful kiss to Vanessa’s chin. Rojas gave a little sleepy moan in response to the kiss, a charming displeased crease furrowing her brow as Hailey continued her teasing.

Eventually Hailey was victorious and rewarded with a single pretty doe eye squinting back at her. Vanessa looked far from pleased at having her sleep disturbed, though eventually her scowl turned to a pout, a very cute one at that.

“Morning, beautiful.” Hailey whispered, reaching up to toy with some loose locks of Vanessa’s dark, thick hair. Her lover mumbled something whiney and unintelligible as she hid her face in the crook of Hailey’s neck, likely trying to fight the inevitable; they had to get out of bed at some point.

“C’mon.” Hailey coaxes, trailing a hand up and down Vanessa’s back, while the hand still stuck up the front of her top gives a squeeze to the warm pliable weight of one of her breasts. Hailey chuckles when she feels the vibration of a moan squeaked out against her neck.

“We have to get up,” Hailey whispers, stroking her hand over Vanessa’s hair, smoothing it back out of her lover’s face. Attempting to rise from the bed Hailey found her efforts thwarted when Vanessa’s clingy hands pulled her back into the warm nest of blankets. Hailey hooked a stubborn hand at the back of Vanessa’s neck, the other at the back of her knees as she dragged her lover from their bed. Cradling the brunette to her chest, she ignored the sleepy, half-heart protests as she carried Vanessa with her to the bathroom

Depositing Vanessa from the comfort of her arms and onto the edge of the covered toilet seat, Hailey smirked down at the pouting brunette.

“You didn’t leave me much of a choice.” Hailey murmured as she stroked her thumb across Vanessa’s cheek fondly, smiling a little wider as Vanessa leaned into the touch without hesitation. Vanessa hummed a sound of agreement, as though she knew Hailey was justified in dragging her out of bed, regardless of how much she hated it.

Before long the shower was running to a temperature that suited them both, they were both in the process of stripping off what little clothing they had fallen asleep in. Vanessa watched with hungry eyes as Hailey kicked off the little black boyshorts she had worn to bed, effectively removing the last of her clothing. 

Hailey tossed a playful glance over her shoulder as she stepped into the shower, grinning as Vanessa all but scrambled after her. They shared a giggle as they basked under the warm spray, wet bodies gliding against one another. Vanessa crooned a sweet noise when she felt Hailey’s fingers in her hair and Hailey sucked in a shaky breath as Vanessa’s hungry palms filled out with the weight of her lover’s breasts.

Hailey felt her breath stick in her throat as Vanessa sank down to her knees without warning, smiling up at the blonde coyly from beneath dark lashes. 

“Babe, what are you-”

Her words died in her throat as she watched the brunette nose at the damp thatch of neatly trimmed public hair with a dreamy smile, earning a choked whine from the blonde. Vanessa’s tongue darted out from between her full lips to teasingly lick up the seam her lover’s slit. Hailey shifted her hips as Vanessa eagerly pulled one of her legs over her shoulder to expose the blonde’s pretty pink center. Vanessa hummed a pleased sound as she placed the first teasing lick to Hailey’s dripping hole. Flattening her tongue to lap over and over, drawing desperate whines from the blonde.

“Fuck.” Hailey hissed between her teeth as Vanessa grinned up at her, slowly pushing her tongue into Hailey’s wanting hole. The sight of Vanessa’s dark doe eyes staring up at her as she plunged her tongue ceaselessly into Hailey’s cunt was nearly enough to bring her to completion. The brunette resisted the urge to giggle as she steadied her lover from her knees giving out all together.

She shivered despite the warm water raining down around them as Vanessa slowly withdrew her tongue from Hailey’s depths, a string of spit following the wet pink muscle. Vanessa flashed a grin from between her lover’s parted thighs, apparently pleased with herself and how worked up she got Hailey.

The blonde smothered a moan against the back of her hand as she felt Vanessa suck her swollen clit between her perfect pillowy lips. 

Hailey felt her head  _ thump _ back against the tiles of the shower wall as Vanessa alternated between fucking her with her tongue and sucking hungrily on Hailey’s clit. Her eyelids were heavy and each thrust of her wet, flexible tongue pushed another moan from her lips.

Her hips jerked forward as a squeak of surprise melted into a moan when Vanessa’s insistent thumb strummed impatiently over Hailey’s clitoris, her ravenous tongue continued pushing into her depths without reservation. Hailey hissed out a growl, hips cantering forward as she ground against the wanting tongue between her legs.

A low grunt boomed in her chest as her orgasm slammed into with all the intensity of a bullet meeting kevlar. Her chest ached and her legs were weak, water blurred her vision as she pulled Vanessa up into her arms. Her kisses were hazy and impatient, she could feel Vanessa’s smile and taste herself on her lover’s lips.

“You’re amazing.” Hailey hummed as they swayed under the steamy spray of water.

“But we’re seriously going to be late to work.” Hailey said with a laugh, one which spread to brunette in her arms like wildfire.

\--

“You have to come up with a reason for why we were late.” Hailey said as she and Vanessa jogged up the stairs to the intelligence unit’s floor.

Vanessa nodded her head, it was only fair that she would have to cover for them, seeing as she was the reason they were running later. 

“Rojas, Upton, you’re late.” Their sergeant announced in that signature gravelly voice of his just as they ascended the last of the steps.

“Sorry about that, Sarge, it’s my fault we’re late,” Vanessa said, giving a discreet nod to Hailey, in theory lying was easy, but lying to Hank Voight? “I took a long time eating...breakfast?”

Vanessa attempted an honest smile and she could practically feel the heat radiating from Hailey’s red cheeks where she stood beside her.

Voight gave an unenthused hum as he stared at the two of them, his gaze so piercing it was like he was looking through them. She must’ve been imagining things, but she could’ve sworn she detected the hints of a smile on their leader’s lips.

“Job comes first, you eat whatever you want after.”

Vanessa nodded her head before making a sharp turn and heading straight for her desk. Slumping her head into her hands, Vanessa let out a sigh.

“A late breakfast, huh?” She could practically hear the amusement in Kevin’s voice as his large shadow loomed over her desk.

“Something like that.” Vanessa hummed in agreement as she met Hailey’s gaze across the room, beneath the glow of her embarrassed blush there was the warmth of her loving smile...it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, more Upjas! I really enjoy writing these two together. If you enjoyed reading this please leave a comment, I know this is a small ship in the fandom right now, but I love to know what my readers think.


End file.
